libertas_libertati_larpfandomcom-20200213-history
Political Structure
Given the very definition of the Anarch Movement and the nature of such, it is rare if one can find any real structure within it. Most often, anarch Cainites are merely conglomerated into loosely based organizations or local 'packs', gangs with no official affiliation, but merely meant to consolidate their ability to further the cause. The two major sects constantly question the validity of the Anarchs and have always kept them at an arm's length for their own various reasons. The Camarilla, their major supporter, simply views them as little more than nuisance at best and a serious threat to the Elders of Kindred within their sect at worst. The Sabbat, originally members of the Anarch Revolt, no longer support the Anarchs directly as they view the Anarchs as weak, too much an embrace of their humanity at best and someone to wipe out when Gehenna arrives at worst. The structure, if one could even call it that, of South Dakota within the Anarch Free State is separated between four regions: Southeastern, Northeastern, Southwestern, and Northwestern. Each one is governed by a single Baron and their teams of Anarchs. The Capitol of South Dakota has a single Baron and a Emissary to the major Princes and Primogens in the surrounding territories merely for political clout, but this Baron does not run the state as a whole nor does this Kindred control any of the state affairs. This person is merely a figurehead to keep the damn Camarilla happy and the Sabbat from truly invading and wiping out the population. There are two Sweepers, tasked with cataloguing all populations and various information from the East and West sides of the state rather than the four regional areas. There is at least two Chameleons within the Camarilla populations in Sioux Falls and at least one in Sioux City to watch over the Sabbat. The purpose of this page is to give an idea about the current socio-political design of South Dakota and Viborg as a whole between the various sects. The Camarilla & Anarch Movement As a whole, the Camarilla views the South Dakota Anarch Free State as merely a technicality, a very simple boundary between the two political structures. The Camarilla were originally very hesitant to even sign anything that would give the Anarchs more than a city in terms of sheer territory, but they finally conceded after considering the internal value of the state to the Camarilla. Little did they know that by doing so, it has quadrupled the Kindred population in South Dakota and become a necessary haven for the very Movement. They've always had a very tentative relationship, always teetering on the edge between all out war and peaceful collaboration. The Camarilla believes that the Anarch Movement is still too weak to provide any real chance of returning to the First Anarch Revolt, but they really do not understand the Movement or its purpose, thus creating ever more tenuous situations between the two. Most recently, South Dakota has become a true vision of the future in the Movement. It is a statement, a bold and proud statement, of the relative peace, harmony, and freedoms enjoyed by the Anarchs. This vision has been subjugated in the darkness by various Camarilla interference, almost exclusively individualistic though as there are enough Anarchs in the state to seriously contest the other local Camarilla populations around South Dakota; the local Primogen and Princes have refused to even enter the territories or commit treasonous acts to prevent the war, but some Kindred will not wait idly by for it. In Viborg, there is a very small Camarilla presence, mostly a Liaison to the Anarchs and their assistants, but that is all. The very nature of the Camarilla is unheard of within the city limits, and thus, it has stayed very quiet for the most part. The only time that the Anarchs interact with the Liaison is if any serious offenses or issues occur, otherwise, they stay out of each other's way. The Sabbat & Anarch Movement As the Free State is on the very edge of major Sabbat territory, there has always been a rather subtle hostile viewpoint between these sects, wondering when the other will make a serious move against them. Whilst the Sabbat as a whole doesn't really consider the Anarch Movement to be too much of a threat, those in Nebraska feel that the Anarchs having an entire state, more than 15,000 square miles, to themselves is simply outrageous. The Anarchs, in their mind, don't seem to be helping to destroy the Anti's or destroying the Camarilla so they are branded enemies. Despite this choice of perspective, the Sabbat have not made any serious moves on the state itself for at least 12 years or more. There will be skirmishes and some disagreements or arguments, but there hasn't been a true invasion in almost 2 decades. Thus, the Sabbat have stuck to undermining the Anarch Movement from the shadows more effectively than the Camarilla, who choose to be much more complacent about it. Constant signs of Sabbat interference and influence has been slowly creeping into the state since the aftermath of the last invasion. In Viborg, there is a small pack of Sabbat just outside the city limits who choose to merely use the city as a grounds for feeding and experimentation, but otherwise, leave both the Anarch and mortal populations alone. There is, however, a small problem: the Bishop who controls this pack believes, inaccurately, that Sofia Lokan, the de facto Anarch leader, seeks to destroy his pack and all incoming influences of the Sabbat. Whether the woman has any real inklings of destroying the pack is unknown, but what is known is that she is very much against force towards the Sabbat pack. The Garou Nation & Anarch Movement South Dakota has always had a very long, peaceful history with the Garou, but the Nation has never been one to support any vampiric cause, even one that might actually prevail to change the idealogies of the Camarilla, potentially even the Sabbat. Whether this has a basis in fact is unknown to the Anarchs, but thus far, they've only ever had minor combat sorties and disagreements over the years. Unlike the Camarilla and the Anarch, there is a serious agreement between the Nation and the Anarchs: "Stay out of our way and we'll be more than happy to protect your mortal assets, get in our way and we'll ruin them." However, this is a very subjugated statement, something that not every Anarch of the Free State believes and should not be considered the serious political idealogy of all Anarchs in South Dakota concerning the Garou. In Viborg, there is no direct Garou connection or presence within 20 miles of it. The nearby pack of Uktena, though, have a tenuous relationship, at best, with Sofia Lokan and the rest of the Anarchs in the city. Given how the pack feels about Kindred in general, it would not take much to get this very dangerous pack to wipe out most of the Kindred in Viborg. The Nine Traditions & Anarch Movement Truth be told that the Traditions and Kindred have always had a very strange relationship, but in South Dakota, their relationship is very well known and very clear: barter-based peace treaty between them. In exchange for assisting in certain Mage needs, the local Traditions assist the Anarchs in protection, transportation, materials, and certain other resources. It has been a very beneficial relationship, especially for the Traditions, allowing them an opportunity to really study and learn of Kindred in an opening setting without committing to serious espionage. It is the same situation in Viborg itself, however, there are only a very small group of Mages living within the city limits. They aren't even a Chantry much at all, in the traditional sense, but they do work together often and tend to hang out in the same places. Their relationship to Sofia Lokan is the same as it is within the rest of South Dakota's chantries: help us and we help you. The Baron for the Southeastern Region of South Dakota has often made it clear that the mages are considered one of their greatest allies.